Sweet Dreams?
by Fox Rox my Sox
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when dream and reality collide?


**Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: **Ever wonder what happens when dream and reality mix?

Disclaimer: I currently dont own InuYasha...but soon I will! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Also, I do not own any "The cronicles of Crestomanci, a great book by Diana Wynne Jones...

Remember this!:

"Person speaking"

'Person thinking/ SOUL TALKING'

_**I NEED YA'LL TO REVIEW!!! SERIOUSLY!! TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK, SO THAT WAY IF YA'LL DONT LIKE IT ALL THAT MUCH, I CAN CALL IT A ONE SHOT AND BE DONE WITH IT**....So please, please review? _

_thanx! I really appreciate it..._

_If you like the idea:_

_REVIEW!_

_I can give you a different idea to have (You know, If you cant think of anything...)_

_I can help you if ya got writters block_

_Just dont review anonnoymously, and I can help!_

_(remember, Im not all that good at putting things down in words...ya gotta look at the plot/idea!)_

_Anyways..._

_I had a dream! A dream that gave me this idea! This chapter is going to be kinda short. I have reasons! (or excuses)_

_1) I wanna see if yall like it or not_

_2) Im super slow_

_3) Im lazy_

_I could go on..._

_This fic was created back in late July to early August. I just started and finished "The cronicles of Creshomanci", A very good book. The problem is that my idea is a lot like Diana's (The author of the book). But, I promise that I didnt take her idea or anything! I made the fic before I had even heard of the book..._

_great minds think alike.._

**CH. 1: Voice from above **

_W-Whats going on?! Where am I?! ......Oh......wait, Im in my room...theres my dresser, my bed...me..wait, ME?! If Im there, then why am I here?! If thats me then, WHAT AM I?!"_

It is okay. Do not be afraid. Your soul just escaped, thats all.

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MY SOUL ESCAPED?!! Better yet, WHO SAID THAT?!_

I did.

_WHO IS I?!_

I am the almight GOD!!

_You...are God?_

No...

_You said you were God....you lied to me! Now I can never trust you-_

Shut up.

_WHO ARE YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP?!_

You.

_WHY I OTTA-!!_

You otta what?

_Grrrrrrrrr!.....Who are you?!_

Im the voice from above.

_Ya, right..._

No, I really am.

_This is too weird...what did you mean by 'your soul escaped' ?_

That body in the bed's soul has escaped from its dream.

_Whos_ _the dude in my bed?_

You.

_Then who am I?!_

You are its soul.

_What do you mean by that??_

You are the thing that makes that body speak, move, and think.

_Okay...._

WIthout its soul, it is either dead, or in this case, sleeping.

_wait, ...Im confused...._

Thats not surprising....

_Hey! What Im trying to say is, I thought that a ghost was just a dead persons soul, yet my body is still alive._

A ghost is a dead soul.

_How does a soul die?_

A soul is dead when the body of the soul dies. Alive bodies can only see ghosts, not souls. Just as souls can only see souls and bodies, not ghosts. Now I must leave.

_Wait! I have a million more questions!!_

Im tired! Just read the handbook!

_Theres a handbook?!_

_The voice from above didnt answer the souls last question. Instead, it gave him a handbook about the current topic._

POOF! In front of the soul appeared a rather thick book labeled: "A GUIDE TO YOUR INNER SOUL by the voice from above"

'Eh? How convinient....' He flipped it open to the first page. 'Chapter one: getting in and out of your body. Once again, how convinient.' He flipped the page and continued to read.

'Congratulations! Yada yada ya.......This handbook will teach you blah blah blah...._This is soooo boring_!'

Even though his boredom had continued to grow, it never out-grew his desire to gain knowlege of this strange event. Because of this, he continued to read under the not-so-bright moonlight. As time went by, the moon drifted across the night sky, making the soul have to move over into the light to continue reading.

Suddenly, a violet haze surrounded the soul. Before long, his figure began to blend with his surroundings. This new happening did not alarm him though...

'Huh? OH! My body's waking up! I read about this!' The soul seeped into the innerds of the body like water being absorbed by a sponge.

In no tine a silver haired hanyou groggily got out of bed and headed towards the nearest bathroom. Slowely but surely, he relieved himself and returned to bed.

_'Okay...my body is sleeping and the dream has started...' The soul walked through what appeared to be his home. 'The book said something about a door...' He peeked around the corner, in search for the door. _

_A large shadow glided through the dark livingroom and into the deep depths of the kitchen. _

_'What in seven hells was that?!' He dashed through the livingroom and up to the kitchen door. His left hand made its way to his right hip. While patting it he cried: 'Wheres my Tetsusaiga?!! Its always been in my dreams...' He searched his body, then realized that he could probably defeat whatever it was behind the kitchen door without it. Slowely, he opened the kitchen door and peeked inside._

_The Kitchen showed no sign of a large anything inhabiting it. Then again, it was to dark to really tell. He creeped over to the light switch and flicked it on. The kitchen lights blared and a large, monkey like creature was shown sitting on the counter. It began to slowely glide over to the hanyou, left arm outstretched. _

_'One more step and I'll gut you with my bare hands!' The souls threat stopped the monkey thing in its tracks. Slowely, the monkey thing backed away, in fear for its life. 'Show yourself!' With a flick of his wrist he knicked the monkey-like cloth. The cloth fell to the floor, revieling its true identity. There stood a girl, about 17 years of age. She wasnt too tall, just about 5 foot 5. The nightgown she was wearing hugged her features gracefully. Her long raven colored hair covered her face, disabling the hanyous access to her eyes. 'I demand to know what YOU are doing in MY house!'_

_The girl gasped in fear and ran out of the room. The door she used was not one of which belonged to his house. He took notice to the non-exhistant door and opened it. _

_'Okay...Im back in my room...' He looked around for a brief moment before realizing something. 'I'VE ESCAPED!! YES!'_

_"Good work boy."_

_'You again?'_

_"Yes, it is I, the-"_

_'-Voice from above...I knew that already.'_

_"Anyways...you've finally escaped. Congratulations."_

_'Woo wee...I escaped...so what?'_

_"Didn't you read about this?"_

_'I read up to the secret door thing. My body had to pee.'_

_" Well, before you do anything else you have to read the WHOLE book!"_

_'What?! That book is not only thick, but it is also BO-ring!!'_

_"Well, its either A) you continue to read, or B) you go back to the dream and wait until 6:30AM for your body to wake up."_

_'Hmm....Dreaming sounds good to me.'_

_"Fine then. Stay limited in your dreams. Itll just be less of a croud for us."_

_'What do you mean by THAT?! And why am I waking up at 6:30 when school doesn't start until 7:00?!!'_

_"Bye now, InuYasha."_

_'FINE! I'll read the stupid book...'_

_He sat himself by the bed with a huff and picked up the dusty book. After doing so he peered at his Ranma 1/2 alarm clock to check the time._

_'One Fifty AM...SIgh...only four hours and forty minutes left...I guess.' He flipped through to chapter 3 and began reading once again. A/N: Chapter 2 was about the secret door . _

_'Now that you have learned to 'escape' you can learn of how to go through walls....hmmm this sounds interesting...'_

_Five Minutes Later_

_'Okay! Ive read enough for tonight! Now to test this new trick...' He pulled himself up from the floor and stretched. After doing so he faced the nearest wall. 'Hmmm... the book said to just walk and hope to dear god you go through....Sounds strange, but what-ever...' He slowely walked to the wall. 'Here goes nothing... The soul stuck his hand through, then his foot, and finally everything else.' _

_Just then a brilliant idea struck his mind. 'Heh heh heh...' He ran back through, but stopped half way, standing in triumph. 'Lets see Sesshomaru do THIS!!..Speaking of the pixie...' _

_InuYasha walked back into his room and faced the wall to his left. 'Lets see what Sesshy is up to...' With a loud thud he hit the wall, rather than going through it. 'Hey! thats messed up! Might as well use the door...' _

_He walked out of his room and up to Sesshomaru's door. 'Oh! duh...' InuYasha poked the scroll that was sticking to the door. 'Its just like him to have one of these...' _

_He opened the door slowely, with great difficulty. On the other side was a very angry Sesshy-soul._

_"GET OUT!" The angry soul yelled while threatening to slash InuYasha with his poisonous talons. InuYasha closed the door and ran, fast._

_'Scary Sesshy...' He decided to call it a night and walked back to his room. 'I guess Sesshomaru has escaped from his dream as well...wait, does Sesshomaru even DREAM?' With that as his last thought he seeped into his body until day break._

A splash of cold water hit InuYasha at speeds that not even God could comprehend. The mastermind behind this prank was non-other than...

"SESSHOMARU!!!" InuYasha leaped out of bed just in time to see Sesshomaru flee from the scene of the crime. "Grrrr...I'll get that lucky bastard later..." He peered at the clock. "6:30?! The voice from above was right....creepy...." He sat on his bed and looked around. "Maybe it was all just a dream..." His gaze fell towards the floor where the thick book on souls lay. "Or not..." He stood up and changed into more suitable clothing for school. The principal might not except his 'shirtless wearing boxers' look...

**End? **You choose! BY REVIEWING!!

I swear I tried harder than ever to make this fic good. I also had alot of fun thinking of this fic...so in honor of my hardship, please review!!

Please? It doesnt take that long....The button is in the bottom left hand corner...

Just in case:

left

V V V V Down

Okay? . Please review .

!!THANKYOU!!


End file.
